1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to personnel protection devices, and more particularly to padded edge covers designed to fit onto the end/edges of hollow extruded metal frames, such as auto lift arms, the padded edge covers protecting personnel from impacting on the metal frame edge.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is commonly known and understood that sharp edges on metal frame members pose a risk to personnel working in the vicinity of such frame members. Such exposed edges may also pose a risk to observers, such as customers of auto shop personnel. For example, a customer who gets injured by bumping up against an auto lift frame may sue the shop owner for damages. This is a risk that the auto shop owner may wish to minimize in as practicable a manner as possible.
To reduce the risk posed by sharp frame member edges to shop personnel and their customers, it is desirable to provide some sort of padding over the sharp edges. The art of padded edge covers suffers from deficiencies in terms of aesthetics, reusability, and ability to be easily removed, stored, and cleaned, and therefore has heretofore not been successful.
Thus, padded edge covers solving the aforementioned problems are desired.